


Chocolate

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate Syrup, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Surprise Sex, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: Tastey.Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Chocolate

The top came off when he turned the bottle upside down.

His eyes widened, gaping down at Nami’s body as the chocolate syrup splattered all over her.

“Oops?” He said, watching her eyes widen.

“Luffy!”

“Aah ... I’ll clean it up!”

“Of course, you are! I-” She squealed when he pushed her onto her back after she tried to sit up.

Luffy leaned over her, yanking her bikini straps down, and he licked up between her breasts. Her breath hitched as his tongue curled up to her nipple. With a squeal, Nami arched up to his mouth, panting while he sucked her skin.

“There’s - there’s no more there!” She moaned, biting her lip as she checked for anyone else around, but saw no one. She looked back at him, stunned. What had gotten into him!?

Here? Now?

Luffy’s mouth parted from her breast to go down her body, slurping up her stomach. His mouth and tongue teased her. Her body jolted in pleasure when she felt the scrape of his teeth. Nami covered her mouth, moaning.

The rest of the crew were either up in the kitchen or wandering about elsewhere.

Luffy’s tongue lapped up her side, and she writhed. Nami gasped when he slid up onto the lounge chair, pressing his hips between her thighs.

“Idiot ...!” She made a fist in his hair.

She couldn’t push him away - not that she was too weak - but she was. She didn’t want him to stop! Her knees shook, and she wasn’t even standing.

“Sorry for making a mess.” He sighed against her skin, and she whimpered when his mouth traveled back up to her other chocolatey breast. Her nipple disappeared into his mouth, and she melted.

“Yes,” she said as she panted, whining when she pulled aside her bikini bottoms. “You see this mess?”

She wanted his tongue there, but he grinned around her breast as he pushed a finger into her, and he purred, “I’ll plug that up.”

Nami whimpered, spreading her legs wider while she tried to relax back in the lounge chair. Panting, she watched as his finger pierced her deepest reaches. “Luffy, that’s ... you’re dirty!”

“Mmn, no, you are.” He pulled his finger out to show her. Luffy leaned in, licking his lips as he whispered, “Eat up.”

Her mouth latched around his offering, moaning as her own flavor filled her mouth. Something larger pressed against her core, and she sighed, eyes rolling back when she realized what it was.

Luffy began to push in, and he moaned to her ear. “My finger was too small ... this’ll plug it up better.”

“Yeth ...” she said around his finger, her tongue laving over it.

He stretched her open, and she dissolved into whimpers, clutching his shoulders as he rocked into her. She sobbed when he pulled his finger out, but then replaced it with his tongue. The chocolate mixed with the saltiness of her loins. He speared her, reaching deeper with every thrust.

Nami wrapped her arms around him, tugging on his body as she moaned. “Luffy ... harder ...!”

“I thought so ...” He groaned, grabbing her knees as he began to slam into her. “You’re filthy! I need to give you a good cleaning!”

She sobbed, arching, and he sucked her nipple again, circling over it with his tongue. Nami’s eyes filled with tears as she let him take her. Her body wanted it, and she could not deny him anything.

Luffy kissed her again, ravenous as he pressed her back into the lounge chair. She thought she heard something snap under her, but she didn’t care. Nami wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper. His cock kissed her womb with every plunge, and her toes curled tight.

Squeezing her breasts, Luffy flicked his tongue over the teats, and she whimpered, watching him work his magic over her. She grabbed and pulled on his hair to bring him closer, and she began to shake when he ground up against her clitoris.

“Cum ... cum in me! Wash me out!”

“Yes!” He growled, and the lounge chair broke under her, but he thrust down into her body harder.

Her back hit the grass below, and she tightened around his pistoning shaft. Nami’s body spiraled up into ecstasy, and Luffy joined her in only a few more strokes. A rush of juices pumped into her body as she squirmed, and sobbed into his shoulder.

Panting, she stared up at him as he moaned, and withdrew. Luffy smirked down at her, licking his lips as he pulled up his swim trunks.

“Same time tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be posting a new oneshot for the next 2 days of the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.


End file.
